Oh baby!
by Aloharocker
Summary: Maureen and Joanne are adopting a baby! Post RENT MoJo feat. other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Post RENT MoJo Rated T for language

"Pookie, I want a baby."

Joanne looked up from her paper, Maureen was stirring a cup of tea in an obscenely short silk bathrobe at the table across from her.

"Baby, I don't think they'd let you."

Maureen pouted.

"Well why not? You're successful lawyer who makes a ton of money, we've got a gorgeous apartment and I could stay home to take care of her! I've always wanted to adopt a little girl!"

"Are you serious Maureen? This isn't like the kitten we had, it's a human being. It would need constant supervision and ATTENTION." She stressed the last word hoping Maureen would get the hint.

"She. Not it. She. And I know, I really really want this."

"Alright. I'll make some calls at the office today to find the best agencies."

"Oh thank you!" Maureen twirled over to give the lawyer a passionate kiss to show her appreciation.

"I have to call everybody and tell them the good news!" she continued.

"Maureen. Wait until we've got all the details first before you go getting everyone's hopes up! Okay?"

"Alright, alright. I'll go get dressed so I can start shopping!" she dashed to the bathroom, a huge smile on her expressive face.

Joanne remained at the oak table shaking her head. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter already! I can't guarantee they're going to keep coming this fast so enjoy it while it lasts! Cheers.

Maureen stumbled up the stairs to the apartment, leaning on the cools walls every couple of erratic steps. She had gone out drinking with Collins because Mark and Roger were busy and Joanne was working late.

She fished in her purse for her keys. The door swung open after her third fumble for the lock.

"Hey baby!" she nearly screamed at a half asleep Joanne.

"Maureen. It's two o'clock in the damn morning. I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh relax Pookie. You worry too much."

"Just get inside."

Even in her intoxicated state, Maureen could sense the disappointed tone of Joanne's voice. The "lawyer voice" she would have usually teased.

"Are you mad at me?" Maureen whimpered, sitting on the couch to unlace her silver combat boots.

Joanne sank down next to her, adjusting her fluffy green bathrobe.

"I'm not mad, just frustrated. You told me you wanted to adopt a baby and then you go out and get hammered. Do you think you're going to be able to do that with a child?"

Maureen took the exasperated lawyer's cool hand.

"Pookie, it's like we have HER yet. I'll clean up before we get even close to that! I thought you said you still had to look up all the agencies and everything."

The combination of the alcohol she had already consumed and her excitement about the prospect of having a baby made Maureen even more hyper and irrational than usual. Joanne just sighed, she knew going in that living with Maureen was going to be a lot of work but this was a lot more than she could handle, especially at two am.

"They have to do interviews, ask questions, check the house, criminal records… It takes a lot before they let you take a helpless child into your life. You have to start to settle down if you really are serious about this Maureen."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just got so excited!"

"I know. Come on, let's go to bed and get you sobered up. We can talk about this more when I think you'll actually remember it."

Sorry these beginning chapters are so short, they'll get longer once I get the action going! Please Review and give me suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

And so it goes…

I still don't own any of the rights to RENT. All I have are these stories, which aretotally mine.

* * *

A few nights later, an eternity in Maureen's mind, she lay awake watching her girlfriend sleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily, peacefully.

_She even sleeps perfectly_ Maureen thought a little sullenly.

Maureen was still trying to get her act together. So far, she was failing miserably. She had been an increasingly heavy drinker since the ninth grade, it wasn't an easily dropped habit. Then there was the matter of the no-holds-barred shopping sprees, that occurred more often than not.

Maureen had wanted to adopt a little girl as far back as she could remember. Was Joanne right? Would it be impossible for the self-proclaimed drama queen to share the attention and sober up? Usually when people had their doubts, Maureen made it her mission to prove them wrong, but this time she wasn't so sure she could.

"Joanne?" she whispered, shaking her gently.

"What's wrong baby?" the lawyer asked, eyes still closed.

"I don't know if I can do it." Maureen admitted softly.

"Do what sweetheart?" Joanne said sitting up, more alert now.

"I don't know if I can clean up. I don't know if I can be a mom. I just don't know." The diva gushed.

Joanne hugged her, and started to stroke her thick and wavy hair soothingly.

"It's just gonna take some time. You can learn, just have a little patience."

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, I know you. You want everything done before you even know what you're doing. If you don't think you can handle this yet then we can wait. We don't have to adopt this year or anything. We can start with a puppy if that's what it takes."

"But I want a baby."

"I know you do, I do too, but not until you're sure you're ready. There isn't any turning back once they put that child in your arms. I see cases of child abuse all the time, because the parents weren't ready. We have a choice, of when we get a baby, and you can take all the time you need."

"I'm scared. What if I'm never ready?" Maureen asked in a child like voice.

"We have plenty of time for you to be ready. I can wait. Just take it one step at a time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Pookie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maureen Johnson."

Joanne laid back down, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Hey Pookie?" Maureen said sweetly.

"Yes?" Joanne replied, only slightly annoyed.

"Were you serious about the puppy?"

"Um, yeah I guess so."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I should be done at the office by three, why?"

"Ok I'll meet you at the office at three then."

Joanne rolled over to face her.

"Why?"

"So we can get the puppy, silly!"

Joanne groaned inwardly. She knew who was going to have to train the puppy and who was going to have to walk the puppy when Maureen was too hung over to get out of bed before noon.

"Maureen."

"What?" she answered excitedly.

"Nevermind."

* * *

To be continued soon, i already started writing the next chapter... reviews/suggestions please!


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own any of the rights to RENT, other than this story.

* * *

Maureen dressed more subtly than usual before going to Joanne's office the next afternoon. Jeans, sparkly black star spangled sweater, leather boots, standard hoop earrings, she looked like any other girl on the street. She took the elevator to the floor that housed the law firm.

"Maureen Johnson for Joanne Jefferson." She said politely to the secretary.

"Hello Ms. Johnson, I didn't recognize you! I'll let Joanne know you're here."

"Thank you."

Maureen was a little disoriented. The secretary she saw at least once a week didn't recognize her with out her wacky clothes? Was she really that extreme?

"You can go in now Ms. Johnson." The secretary said sweetly, interrupting her musings.

"Thanks."

She pushed open the heavy wooden door to Joanne's personal office.

"Hi Pookie!" she whisper-screeched.

"Hey baby, I'm almost done here, I've got one call to make, and then we can go."

"Okay!"

Maureen sat down in a leather chair and waited for Joanne to finish. The office was windowless, lit only by a small dolphin shaped lamp, Maureen had given her for her last birthday. The walls were papered in dark green and covered in framed diplomas and other important documents. A picture of the women from last New Year's sat on the desk in a shiny gold frame.

"Ready to go?" Joanne asked.

"Sure!"

They walked out of the firm hand in hand, and waited for a taxi to take them to an animal shelter a friend had recommended.

"I went shopping for dog stuff today." Maureen said to pass the time.

Joanne braced herself for the list. Usually when Maureen went shopping she came home with half the city.

"I got a leash, a collar, a food/water dish, a brush and a bone."

Joanne waited for her to continue, when she didn't she hugged her in surprise.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Now it was Maureen's turn to be surprised.

"What you don't think I can shop just for what we need?"

"I didn't mean it like that baby, it's just usually you don't."

"Fine. Take my credit card if you don't trust me."

"Maureen don't do this!"

Maureen hailed the next taxi, and got in. She closed the door and unrolled the window.

"I'm going out. Don't expect me home."

She signaled the taxi to leave.

Joanne didn't skip a beat. She was used to Maureen's little tantrums by now. She hailed her own taxi to take her to the animal shelter any way. She was getting a dog.

* * *

reviews please... i'll update soon 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the delay getting this chapter up! I got stuck and I've had some crazy things going on in the real world but I should be able to keep them up better after this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, no matter how much wish I did.

* * *

The animal shelter was a small, clean building filled with the sounds of a small zoo. There was a separate wing for each species; dogs, cats, reptiles, rodents. Joanne headed for the dog area, and stopped at the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a small, good tempered dog. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked the young man behind the desk. He was about twenty-five, with sandy blonde hair and kiwi green eyes.

"I assume you live in an apartment?"

"Yes, with my girlfriend. I need something friendly but not too much work."

"I have a few that might interest you. Come with me."

He showed her into the wing itself. Joanne was overwhelmed by the barking, the smell and the fact that every single dog reminded her of Maureen. Whether it was the curly texture of its fur, it's high pitched yelp or the sad-eyed 'take me home' pout, each one made her think of the diva she loved.

"Thank you for all your help, but on second thought I don't think I'm quite ready for this yet." She muttered to the aide, before slipping outside to call a taxi on the closest pay phone.

"Where to ma'am?"

"The nearest wine shop."

Joanne was determined to make things right, and Maureen had a tendency to cooperate better with a bit of alcohol in her system. It probably wasn't a practice she should be encouraging, but at this point…

"We're here." The driver said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thanks, I'll only be a minute if you could wait."

"Sure thing."

She dashed into the shop, grabbed the first bottle of red wine she saw, paid in cash and ran back out.

"Usually when people say they're gonna be a minute it means at least ten."

Joanne didn't even notice the humor, she just gave the driver her address and told him to step on it.

She was perfecting her speech, when they pulled up the apartment.

She unlocked the door and switched on the light. Maureen wasn't home yet, thank God, so Joanne started to make dinner. As a lawyer, she didn't have much time to experiment in the kitchen but on the occasion she did it was always a treat. It was better than Maureen's version of cooking; ordering pizza or microwave macaroni and cheese. She started a simple tomato sauce while boiling pasta to compliment the Merlot she picked up in her rush. It was getting on seven o'clock when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Joanne answered while buttering slices of french bread to be toasted.

"Hey Joanne, it's Mark. Maureen's a little (she could hear Roger snort in the backround and Maureen's giggly laugh) okay a lot drunk. Do you want us to bring her home?"

Joanne took a deep breath before answering. It wasn't even dark out and Maureen was already wasted.

"Sure, if you can. If you guys haven't eaten yet I just made some pasta."

She could make out Mark relaying the message to Roger.

"Okay depending on how long it takes us to get the diva to cooperate, we'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"No problem. I'll see you then."

They hung up. Joanne wasn't about to let the meal she prepared to go waste just because Maureen was being… Maureen.

"Hey pookie! I dolt, I mean told, the boys here about the baby! They're so excited that they're gonna be uncles! I'm gonna be a mommy soon." Maureen spewed as she threw open the door, completely supported by Roger who led her to the couch before giving Joanne a hug hello and closing the door.

"This is tame compared to how she was when she came to the loft in the first place." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah we sobered her up with a couple pots of coffee." Roger replied shaking his head.

"Thanks guys. Ready to eat?" Joanne said trying not to think about Maureen.

Maureen was rambling on lying on the couch as the other three began to eat.

"This is amazing, Joanne. Why are you a lawyer? You could have opened your own restaurant." Mark gushed after clearing his plate.

"Anything's better than cereal, but this is really good." Roger agreed.

"Pookie, I don't feel so good." Maureen said, shakily standing up.

"You should have thought about that before you got wasted." Joanne retorted not so under her breath while leading the diva to the bathroom.

Mark and Roger slipped out of the apartment calling out a goodbye after listening to fifteen minutes straight of Maureen's heaving.

"I'm sorry." Maureen moaned leaning back against the bathroom wall.

"I know you are, but this really has to stop Maureen. We're never going to be able to get a dog. Let alone adopt a child if you keep this up. You can't throw temper tantrums every time someone doesn't believe you or understand you. I love you, but I don't know if I can take this anymore."

"I want to try Joanne. It's just so hard. This is who I am."

"We've got all the time in the world. We can do this, you just have to trust me."

"I love you Pookie."

"I love you too Maureen."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if you're reading RENT fanfiction, I should hope you know that I don't own the rights to the characters. I do however own the situations I put them in

Within the week, just to show everyone how responsible she could be if she wanted to, Maureen got a job. It wasn't much, just a day shift at one of her favorite thrift stores that offered a 25 employee discount. The catch? She wasn't going to tell anyone about the job until she brought home her first paycheck.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going to work now. Are you doing anything for lunch? I thought maybe we could check out that new Thai place you were talking about the other day." Joanne called, pouring coffee into her travel mug.

Maureen came out of the bedroom. It wasn't even eight am and she was fully dressed, hair done and make up on.

"Sorry Pookie, I've got an, um, appointment today with a manager. Maybe we could go out for dinner instead?"

Joanne was taken aback. It had been a long time since Maureen had done anything to bring in some money. Not that they needed it on her lawyer's salary, but that was beside the point. It was a welcome change, let's see how long it lasts, she couldn't help but thinking.

It didn't take long for Maureen to realize how much work it was to, well, work. With the persistence we all know and love she stuck with it.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you, Joanne." Maureen whined, sitting at the kitchen table after a late shift.

"You'll always be just right for me, darling. I need someone to help me relax at the end of the day."

"But you're a big shot lawyer. You should have kids and a dog and a life. All you've got is me."

"You're all I need. Besides, I'm so proud of you for getting a job. Nobody was expecting that out of you."

"I'm just full of surprises. Are we ready for a baby then, if I'm so good?"

"Let's not push it. We can check out that adoption agency today though."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maureen actually wore a suit. Granted, it was a black suit with gold stars speckling it, it was a suit.

"You look great."

"I feel like a Barbie doll." Maureen hissed as she opened the door.

"Most people would agree that today, you look less like a Barbie than usual."

"I guess."

The women took a taxi to the adoption agency Joanne had chosen. The lawyer took the lead after they'd opened the glass-paneled doors.

"Joanne Jefferson and Maureen Johnson Jefferson, we have a ten o'clock appointment."

"Of course, go right in." the secretary said after checking the schedule.

"Thank you."

The caseworker they were assigned to, Alice Carpenter was a kindly older woman who smiled warmly while stress lined her face.

"Have you been thinking about adoption long?" she asked first.

"About a year now." Joanne said, rounding up to make them sound less spontaneous.

"Great, what age groups are you looking for?"

Maureen jumped in, unable to keep quiet for so long.

"Newborn to about three."

"That's our most popular group, but from the preliminary file we have on you that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure we'll find the perfect child for you."

The women toiled through months of paperwork, interviews, classes and waiting. Finally the agency deemed them ready to adopt.

"Marky! Guess what? Joanne and I are going to be mommies!" Maureen screeched into the phone when they first got the news.

"Okay, Collins is there too? Great, tell him and Roger for us okay? Love you."

She hung up the phone and twirled around the apartment, she looked like a ballerina on overdrive.

"Come on baby, we gotta go. Our appointment is for noon."

When they arrived at the agency, Alice had a stack of folders with information about several children for their consideration.

"I wanted a baby." Maureen pouted looking at the photographs.

"Ms. Johnson." Alice said calmly.

"It's Johnson-Jefferson." Maureen interrupted

"Maureen let the woman speak."

"Fine."

Alice continued.

"With your history, though you've been well behaved recently, puts you in an at risk for recklessness category. We cannot allow you to have a baby in your care. An adolescent however is a bit more independent and we feel better suited to your situation."

Maureen stood up.

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of taking care of a baby?"

"Maureen, sit down." Joanne muttered.

"I'll go out and have my own kid to prove that I can." And with that, she stormed out of the office.

"I'm sorry to put you through this. Thank you for all your help." Joanne said sincerely, shaking Alice's leathery hand.

"Maureen!" she called, after exiting the building.

The redhead turned around.

"Can you believe that shit?" she exclaimed.

"I think that they had their reasons to be concerned…"

"You too?" the diva had tears in her overemotional eyes.

"No. I think that you could handle it, but a teenager would be a lot of fun. You'd get to skip diapers and go straight to teaching her to put on makeup."

Maureen pondered that.

"Sounds better than trying to seduce Mark."

Seeing the expression on Joanne's face she clarified.

"I mean he wasn't _bad_ or anything, but he's with Roger now and…"

Joanne just shook her head and wondered what the hell they were going to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

This might be the end... let me know whether i should continue or not. Thanks for being patient.

"I see you've changed your mind." Alice said when Maureen and Joanne came back the next week.

"Yes please." Maureen said softly, trying to look apologetic. It was a difficult task.

"Good. I think we've got the perfect child for you."

She flipped open the manila folder in front of her on the desk and turned it around so they could see. The snapshot staring back at them was of an eleven-year-old Caucasian girl with messy dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. Her teeth were perfectly straight and presented in a forced smile.

"She's cute." Maureen gushed.

"Her name is Cashlyn Blake. Her parents died in a train wreck three years ago."

"How awful." Joanne said already planning therapy.

"Can we meet her?" Maureen asked, closing the file.

"Of course."

Alice showed them into the common room where the children spent their free time. There was a battered ping-pong table covered in maker graffiti, a few overflowing bookshelves, a tiny television on a folding card table that had probably seen better days and some mismatched furniture. Cashlyn was sitting on a wobbly folding chair, alone, in front of the row of windows sketching with an impossibly small piece of charcoal. Her hair was held back with a black shoelace that matched the dark t-shirt and paint splattered jeans she was wearing.

"She'll fit right in." Maureen whispered to Joanne.

"Bohemian for sure." She replied.

Alice put her wrinkled hand on Cashlyn's shoulder.

"You have some visitors."

"Tell them I need five minutes to finish this." The girl sighed, obviously frustrated at the disruption.

"Cashlyn."

"No, it's alright we understand. Most of our friends are artists too." Maureen volunteered.

Cashlyn dropped her charcoal.

"You guys are artists?" she asked turning around to look at the couple.

"Well, I'm a retired stage performer. Our friend Mark is a filmmaker, Roger is a musician and we had a good friend who was a dancer." The diva replied.

"Cashlyn Blake, nice to meet you." She said offering her pale charcoal smudged hand.

"Maureen Johnson-Jefferson and Joanne Jefferson at your service."

Maureen and Joanne stayed another hour talking to Cashlyn. They would begin filling out the proper paper work right away. They gave her one last hug before going home.

"We should have a big party to introduce her to everybody. And she's going to need clothes and definitely some new art supplies. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Maureen said excitedly while they ate the Chinese take out they picked up on the way home.

"It'll be a few weeks before the paperwork goes through but you might as well start buying some stuff. Don't forget to keep all the receipts just in case she doesn't like your taste." The lawyer cautioned.

"She's an artist, I know what that's like."

"Exactly. She's an artist, she'll have particular tastes."

Maureen pouted.

"Are you saying I'm picky?"

"Yes, but I've learned to deal with that."

"Well I've had to deal with you being so _perfect_ all the time too ya know."

"What ever you say, Maureen."

One month, two gallons of plum purple paint (Cashlyn's favorite color), countless shopping trips and a forest worth of paperwork later it was time to introduce Cashlyn to the people Maureen and Joanne considered family.

"I told everyone to be at the apartment around three, we should be back by then right?" Maureen said tugging at her impossibly short leather skirt while she and Joanne waited for Alice to bring Cashlyn to her office for the last bit of paperwork before they could bring her home. Joanne pushed up the sleeve of her tan suit jacket to look at the gold sun watch Maureen bought her for her last birthday.

"It's only two o'clock now. I can't imagine we'll be here that long."

"Good." Maureen said before beginning to fidget again.

The office door opened again. Cashlyn had left her hair down this time, but was wearing the same jeans as the day they first met. She was carrying a small black backpack and had a huge smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes.

"Hey Cash. Ready to go?" Maureen said giving her a hello hug.

"Definitely."

Alice pulled out the necessary forms and Joanne got to work only interrupting Maureen when her signature was needed.

"You're all set then." Alice said when the last page had been signed and initialed by everyone.

"Thank you for all your help." Joanne said shaking the older woman's hand.

"Yeah, thanks for finding us the perfect bohemian in training." Maureen giggled.

"Your welcome. I hope you're happy in your new home, Cashlyn."

"Thanks."

The new family left the adoption agency eager to start their new life.

"Oh my gosh you're going to love the apartment. We even painted your room the purple that you picked out. It looks so cool! We invited our best friends over too. They'll be there when we get home I think." Maureen spewed once the doors closed behind them.

"I can't wait!" Cashlyn said still smiling.

Joanne could see that she honestly meant it. This was probably the first time someone paid this much attention to her in the three years since her parents died.

"What's your favorite food? We can go out to eat or order something in if you want." Joanne offered when they reached the apartment.

"Um, I'm not really picky, whatever."

Maureen dug her keys out of her green leopard print purse.

"We'll just get some of everything then!"

Mark, Roger and Collins were already inside when she finally got the door open.

"Guys, this is Cashlyn." She said motioning to the nervous girl standing in front of her.

"Mark is the one with the camera, he won't part with it for anything. Roger's the one with the great hair sitting on the couch- he plays the guitar, and Collins is our resident anarchist who pretends to teach college kids while really trying to draft them into bohemia." Maureen pointed to each man in turn.

"Hey." Cashlyn said with a wave.

"Come on I'll show you your room then we can get this party started!" Maureen said taking the girl's hand.

They walked through the doorway straight back to the office turned bedroom. They could hear Maureen's over enthusiastic voice and Cashlyn's murmurs of shock at all the things she now owned.

"It'll be weeks before she settles down." Joanne said sitting on the couch next to Roger.

Everyone knew she meant Maureen and laughed.

"So, what's the story on the girl? She's cute." Collins asked.

Joanne shook her head. "We don't know much yet." She lowered her voice so everyone had to lean in a little to hear. "Her parents died in a train wreck three years ago. She didn't have any relatives that could take her in. She's an artist though. She does beautiful drawings."

"Cool, she sounds like she'll fit right in."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all your reviews asking me to continue this story!

ajfkadjflkajdslfasjdlfjasldjfldskjfalskdjflksdjflksdjflaksdjflkdjflakjfdlajsdflasjdl;f

The first few months after Cashlyn's induction into the misfit family were filled with changes for everyone. Joanne was made partner at her law firm, greatly increasing her income but also increasing the amount of time she was away from home on bigger and more stressful cases. Finally faced with convincing motivation, Maureen grew up. Sure she was still a little eccentric, and wasn't about to give up her protests for anything, but she was doing it in a way that made her a role model. Who knew she had it in her? Her favorite cause lately was better conditions for children under state supervision.

As predicted, Cashlyn melded seamlessly into the group despite the age gap, though Collins spiked her drinks when he was sure Joanne wasn't looking. Her artwork got her a full scholarship into an alternative school where she could continue to study through high school.

"Maureen did you borrow my purple combat boots again?" Cashlyn called digging through the coat closet.

Maureen paused brushing her teeth and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, did you want them honey?"

They met in the living room, Maureen with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth still, both with their hands on her respective hips.

"They match my outfit better." Cashlyn said glancing at Maureen's ensemble of skinny black jeans and silver t-shirt.

"How do you figure?" Maureen countered.

"Everyone knows that black jeans are overkill with combat boots. Plus they are the exact purple of this paint splatter right here." Cashlyn said motioning to her left knee that was indeed completely purple.

"Fine. You win _again_." Maureen sighed dramatically leaning on Cashlyn's shoulder for support as she stripped off the boots.

"Thank you! Mark's picking me up from school so we can go to the film show my school's doing at the old theater down the street. We should be back by six though."

"Okay, have fun."

They each grabbed a travel mug of heavily sugared coffee before leaving the apartment. The mornings were their time together since Joanne left for work so early now.

adjfioeafoienfionglfknbihntrihnothmtoipdjtypgfdkmga'ds;tiretjhrfgnfghajfkjahf

"I loved the one that was all black and white except for the green parrot. It was so cool how they did that." Cashlyn said as she and Mark walked up the stairs to her apartment after the film show.

"Yeah, it looked cool but it didn't really tell a story." Mark said softly.

Cashlyn unlocked the door to the apartment and the pair walked inside.

"Hey Mark, want to stay for dinner?" Joanne offered when they came into view.

"Actually Roger's got a show tonight, I said I'd meet him there before. I should probably get going."

Joanne nodded. "Alright, thanks for walking Cashlyn home then. Wish Roger luck for me."

"Sure. We'll see you guys tomorrow night at Maureen's animal rights protest, right?"

"Of course." Cashlyn and Joanne answered in unison.

"Great. See you later."

Cashlyn gave him a hug before he left.

"Where's Maureen anyway?" she asked pulling her homework out of her backpack.

"She convinced Collins he needed some new clothes for his latest teaching job. They've been gone since noon according to the note she left."

"Poor Collins. She's been dying to revamp his wardrobe. She won't stop until he's broke." Cashlyn laughed.

"How'd that math test go today?" Joanne asked after they imagined the things Maureen had convinced their friend to buy. (Cashlyn suspected at least one item bearing polka dots)

"Eh. It's math. I could have aced, I could have failed and I would never know the difference." She went back to sketching the piece she was working on for her portrait project.

"Cashlyn. Just because you're at an art school, doesn't mean you don't have to apply your self in the academic areas."

Cashlyn rolled her lightly mascaraed eyes.

"It was on trapezoid proofs."

Joanne stopped chopping the head of lettuce she was turning into a salad.

"Oh. Never mind then."

They had an unspoken rule about proofs. Especially those involving strange shapes.

"We're baaaaaack!" Maureen giggled swinging the door open.

Collins followed closely behind, looking exhausted, annoyed and harassed. There were more bags in more sizes and colors than Cashlyn had ever seen. Collins proceeded to drop them in a heap before falling himself on the couch.

"Never let her do that to me again." He told Cashlyn, eyes closed.

"That bad?"

Maureen was pawing through the bags locating the few that were hers.

"My worst nightmares were brought to life and expanded upon."

Maureen looked up.

"It wasn't that bad you big baby. If you had cooperated it would have taken a lot less time and effort." She huffed.

"This from the girl who had to try on every pair of boots we found."

The diva shrugged.

"Collins, are you joining us for dinner?" Joanne asked wiping her hands on a towel and coming into the living room.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"No problem. It'll be ready in a few minutes. You look awful, how many stores did she drag you to?"

"I lost count after the first ten or so."

Maureen ignored him while showing Cashlyn her purchases. A pair of red moonboots, a white denim mini skirt with purple metallic buttons, a green suit jacket with flowered lapels, a smiley face patterned tie, and orange and white argyle knee socks.

"I'm going to wear the skirt and the socks for the protest tomorrow with the orange polo shirt we got last week."

"Good choice." Cashlyn agreed to humor the eccentric woman.

"You really think so?"

"No."

Maureen stuffed the clothes back into her shopping bags.

"I think Roger's attitude is starting to rub off on you." She teased.

The oven timer rang, cutting off any chance of Cashlyn retaliating.

"Come on you two."

Maureen put her bags in the bedroom and Cashlyn pulled Collins up off the couch.

It was good to finally belong somewhere again. Cashlyn thought, as she looked at the sketch she'd just completed. It had each member of her new family posed around her. She really did belong with them.

akl;jfklasjioejtaioenglfgm;gkhpotkhptkhostpykrektpjtoreiutretrgjkldfmgsl;dkfjg

i actually have a pair of red moonboots, i thought Maureen would like them too.


End file.
